1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flat display, and more particularly to a voltage-driven flat display capable of enhancing resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing resolution of display images and reducing hardware cost is an essential subject of a flat display industry for competitiveness improvement. A conventional apparatus for improving display resolution requires extra memory for driving output and display of a driving integrated circuit (IC), which increases production cost.